


Hold Me Close

by beebeetypes



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comfort fic, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebeetypes/pseuds/beebeetypes
Summary: Your schedule and responsibilities can be ever-changing and unpredictable. Thankfully, you have a steady, loving force that always brings you back home.Fluffy comfort fic with Bolin, with implied future smut at the very end if you squint.
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 73





	Hold Me Close

You walked purposefully down the dimly lit street. The bustling sounds of the city echoed behind you as the orange hues settled over the skyline. The chilly breezy engulfed you and encouraged the quickening of your steps. You tugged your coat tighter around you and crossed the street.

Republic city had always been your home. The coffee shop at the corner, the park down the street, the library a few blocks away—all important pieces of the fabric of your life. With each new day, you tried to be grateful for the life you had built, because it hadn’t always been easy.

And yet, there seemed to be no possible string of words to describe the feeling that loomed above you these days. You were just _so_ tired. (Later, you’d find out the term you were looking for was ‘on the cusp of burn out’.)

Tired and stressed, you climbed the stairs to the apartment you shared with your boyfriend. All things considered, the fact that you only had limited free time to spend with him was probably not helping your situation. But tonight, you managed to leave the editing room early, and so you picked up dumplings from your favorite restaurant to surprise him.

“Bo! It's me. Are you here?” you called out while stepping out of your shoes by the door.

It took about two seconds for Bolin to come rushing from the kitchen, surprise written all over his face.

 _Spirits, how is he so handsome?_ His bright green eyes, enchanting smile, and silky brunette hair were a sight to behold. Bolin was wearing a casual sleeveless top that showcased his muscular biceps perfectly. And another two seconds later, those strong arms were wrapped around you, lifting you gently off your feet.

“You’re home! I’m so happy to see you, (y/n)” he squeezed you tightly. Only loosening his grip when you pulled away slightly to meet his lips with a kiss.

“I’ve missed you, Bo” you giggled. “But we have to be careful or we’ll crush these dumplings,” you held up the bag of food that was halfway sandwiched between your tight embrace.

Bolin grinned. “From 5th?” he asked excitedly.

“Of course! I’m no amateur,” you poked his shoulder playfully.

He only tightened his arm around your lower back and used the other to hoist you up. Yelping, you wrapped your legs around his waist. Bolin pulled you into another kiss before you could speak. His nibbles on your bottom lip left you wanting more, and soon his tongue was licking into you with that signature Bolin gentleness.

When you both finally pulled away to catch your breath, you looked into his eyes and felt an instant wave of warmth run through your very bones. _It felt so good to be home._

You placed a playful kiss at the tip of his nose.

And then you remembered the bag of dumplings again, so you nudged his shoulder.

“Put me down, silly, before I hurt you or drop these dumplings,” you giggled.

“Honey, how many times do I have to tell you?” Bolin spun around and carried you to the kitchen. “I can lift 2 of you. Believe me, I’m maximizing on this forced gym time.”

And he _was_. For the past month, he had been training hard for an upcoming mover. Between both of your erratic schedules, it had been difficult to find time to spend together. Fighting back a frown, you shook the thoughts away from your head, determined to enjoy the present.

Bolin placed you gently on the kitchen counter and gathered plates while you unpacked the food. And while you were at it, you snuck out to the living room and put on a soft record, letting the soothing music fill the atmosphere. When you came back to the kitchen, Bolin had already lit some candles.

He reached out his hand for yours, which you graciously accepted and giggled as he spun you into him until he was holding you against him yet again. You felt the blood rush to your cheeks. After almost a year together, Bolin’s touch still gave you butterflies. _You were so deeply, so completely, passionately in love with him._

Bolin placed a hand under your chin to tilt your gaze up to meet his. “You know I don’t mind sharing my darling (y/n) and her talents with Republic city. But tonight, I have to say, I’m happy you’re all mine” he brushed his fingers up and down your sides, a playful smirk dancing on his lips, which you _just had_ to kiss away. 

“I’m always all yours, Bolin” your fingers caressed his cheek.

He turned to kiss your open palm. “I just miss you, is all”

It was your turn to wrap him tightly in your arms, resting your head against his chest while he placed his chin atop your head. _You couldn’t help but swear you were made for each other._

“Me too. A lot.”

Under the gentle candlelight, you and Bolin enjoyed your dinner and settled into each other’s company like two puzzle pieces coming together. Your laughter echoed throughout the apartment and woke a sleepy Pabu, who greeted you warmly and snuck away with a dumpling you had set aside for him.

You had each other practically crying with laughter with the tales of his eventful training sessions and your unpredictable reporting chases. And Bolin, your sweet romantic thoughtful Bolin, didn’t let go of your hand for a second.

After dinner, Bolin led you to the couch resting against the window overlooking the city. Neither of you had particularly grown up in stable homes, so you frequently liked to enjoy the lovely view together.

Every day, you thanked your lucky stars, you thanked whatever power was out them that helped bring you two together. Because this love you and Bolin shared, it meant the world to you. And despite whatever hardship came your way, _all you had to do was look at Bolin and everything would be okay_.

You must have been staring at the twinkling sky for longer than you thought.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked.

You smiled back at him, in love with the way the moonlight shone across his face, showing off his strong jaw and cute nose.

“You. Always you.”

Bolin smiled that beautiful smile at you and, _there it was_ (as innately as you knew your own name), _you knew everything was going to be okay_.

“Can you just hold me?” you asked almost sheepishly.

(You knew he would, but there was a part of you deep down that didn’t always know how to ask for these types of things)

He laid down and pulled you to rest on top of him, wrapping you in his warm, muscular arms. You listened to his heartbeat against your ear while you laid on his strong chest. _Here, you felt safe and loved and protected._ The stress from the past few months, along with the annoyances and inconveniences, all melted away.

“I love you, (y/n)” Bolin whispered into your ear, trailing his fingers up and down your back.

“I love you more, Bolin.”

“Not possible.”

“Definitely possible” you planted a sweet kiss on the soft spot below his ear, biting gently.

“Nope” he tickled your sides, making you laugh until you straddled him in an attempt to pin his arms away.

“Yep” despite him being the one to capture your wrists in this playful game, you attempted to wiggle out, but ended up grinding your hips down against his, eliciting the softest moan from his lips.

You smirked upon seeing his dilated pupils, every thought leaving your mind except the one screaming how badly you suddenly needed him.

Bolin sat up, pulling you into a passionate kiss. He trailed big sloppy kisses down your neck until you had a matching mark like the one you surely left on him earlier. By the looks of it, he needed you too.

“How about a shower?” he asked, already pulling you both off the couch.

You hummed. “Only if you join me, Bo”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” he smirked.

Somewhere in the back of your mind, couldn't wait to announce the second surprise-- the much-needed beach vacation you'd coordinated for you both. But for now, a different version of paradise was calling.

_Yeah. It felt so good to be home._

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Korra and officially entered Bolin simp mode. This is the result :)


End file.
